Dewey the Magical Warrior
by Lacto3.1415
Summary: Dewey wakes up soaking wet one day. He thinks his brothers are the cause of it but it turns out to be the work of a mighty deity lightyears away. The aliens beckon to him to join them and now he has to decide whether to join them or not. Can he balance his time between an alien planet and earth? CRACKFIC.
1. Dewey's Symptoms

**A/N: I needed a bit more magic in my life sooo I decided it would be super cool (though I'm sure this is going to end up super weird) to write a magical story for MitM.**

**This takes place sometime during season 7 ('cause it's the most recent one I've watched).  
**

**I haven't written a fanfic for years-or any normal story for that matter-so I apologize if this is hard to follow or if the characters are all incredibly OOC.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MitM characters or anything else related to MitM.  
**

* * *

Dewey yawned. It was morning and he had to leave for school in about an hour. When he reached for the covers, he noticed something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, taking the covers fully off himself. The covers were soaking wet as well as his pajamas. He sighed.

_Hopefully it won't take too long to dry this off_. He jumped out off bed and glared at his sleeping brothers, starting to plot some sort of revenge in his mind. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door, proceeding to grab a towel and dry himself off.

Outside the door he heard his brothers rumbling around, starting to wake up. He rubbed himself vigorously, soaking one of the towels and having to grab a second one.

_I wonder why I didn't wake up?_ he wondered to himself, _you would think that having water splashed all over yourself-  
_

"Dewey!" Malcolm yelled, interrupting Dewey's thoughts, "Why did you get your side of the bed wet? That's gross!"

"Oh, he got it wet, huh?" Reese asked, a big grin on his face, "Is there something you aren't telling us Dewey?"

Dewey groaned. So they poured water all over him and are now trying to pretend they didn't do anything to him? That sounds about right.

"Hey, mom!" Reese called out, "Dewey has something new to tell you!"

"Shut up, Reese!" Dewey called from the bathroom, almost drying himself off completely. He shrugged it off and walked into the bedroom, grabbing clean clothes to change into.

"What were you doing?" Malcolm inquired, grabbing clothes to get ready himself.

"What do you mean what was I doing? What were you doing?" Dewey replied angrily.

"Nothing," Malcolm shrugged, "what are you getting at?"

Dewey stared at them suspiciously. If they weren't the cause of this, then what really happened?

Lois entered the room, opening her mouth to say something to her boys only to shut it when she noticed the wet floor.

"Dewey, why is you side of the floor all wet? Did you take a shower this early?"

Dewey sighed.

"I honestly have no idea," he replied, still suspicious of his two brothers.

"Well, okay then, but you all need to start getting ready now, don't want to be late for school." With that, Lois left the boys to finish getting ready.

"You better get this mess cleaned up," Malcolm warned his brother, "I don't want to come back to a wet bed."

_Me neither_, thought Dewey, hoping it would all just dry up within a few hours.

* * *

The rest of the day went normally, Dewey having no problems of spontaneous wetness. When he came home after school, things began to get weird again. He didn't have a problem with spontaneous full body dehydration, but small droplets of water kept dripping out of his hands. If he had just exercised a few minutes earlier, he would have assumed it was just sweat. But just out of his hands?

_What is going on?_ Dewey thought, _Is this some sort of weird disease or something? It better stop soon or mom will get suspicious. Can't have that happening._

He entered into the kitchen where he saw Lois hoisting Jamie into the chair.

"Alright boys, dinner!" Lois yelled out towards the hall, proceeding to grab the plates of food to place on the table.

_Dinner this early?_ Dewey headed towards his bedroom, ready to put down his backpack, _but I'm not really that hungry._

He entered the room and looked towards his side of the bed. A slight smile rose on his lips when he noticed that his side of the bed was completely dry. Just a few hours and the problem dealt with itself.

"Hey Dewey," Reese greeted him, "have any...unusual problems at school today?"

"No," Dewey replied simply, setting his backpack down on the ground and leaving the room quickly.

"He's acting suspicious," Reese said out loud to himself, "I wonder what's going on?"

"Going on with what?" Malcolm entered the room, "Mom has dinner ready we better get out there before she yells at us again."

"Malcolm, do you think that Dewey's entering another life stage?" Reese asked, "Molting his skin, gonna change into another animal soon?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Malcolm sat down on his side of the bed, "That doesn't even make any sense, humans can't do that."

"But Dewey's been acting weird," Reese replied, "All that water coming out of him. I'll bet he's purposefully dehydrating himself so that it'll make the transformation easier."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and left the room. Reese remained seated on his bed, further contemplating about his younger brother.

"I wonder what kind of animal he's going to become?" Reese's thoughts were interrupted by another yell of his mother. Sighing, he left the room and entered the kitchen.

"So, Dewey, how was school today?" Lois asked, unusually happy.

"Fine," Dewey replied, separating the food into smaller portions. He wasn't at all hungry, but maybe he could trick his stomach into accepting a bunch of little pieces of food.

"Do anything special?" Lois went on.

"Nope," Dewey replied.

"Oh, well, we did something special today," Lois perked up, "there was a vote for the most productive worker at the Lucky Aide and guess who won it?"

"Craig?" Malcolm asked.

"No, Malcolm, me!" Lois replied sharply, "Isn't that exciting? Apparently there are no actual rewards associated with it, but I get my name on that plaque."

"Good for you, honey!" Hal exclaimed, "I wish I could say the same thing about my work."

"So mom," Reese spoke up, "what are you going to do about Dewey's transformation?"

Lois, Dewey, and Hal gave Reese perplexed looks while Malcolm groaned.

"Reese, it's not a transformation," Malcolm informed his brother.

"I've been thinking about it a lot Malcolm," Reese said, "and I'm pretty sure that this time I'm right."

"What are you two talking about?" Hal asked.

"Dewey woke up this morning soaking wet," Reese smiled, "it's his way of releasing his bodily fluids so he can transform into a different animal."

"Dewey, how did that happen?" Lois inquired, ignoring Reese's conclusion.

Dewey sighed. "Like I said earlier, I honestly have no idea."

"Well, son, that is a bit odd," Hal pointed out, "unless of course one of your brothers wants to own up to doing this to you."

"We didn't do anything!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"He's right," Reese said, "we're just passive onlookers to this almighty magic."

"Reese, cut it out," Lois snapped, then turned to Dewey, "Could it have been Jamie? Oh, what am I saying, Jamie's too young to do something like that."

"Maybe a leak in the ceiling?" Hal suggested, even though they hadn't had rain for several weeks.

"I went to bed completely dry," Dewey explained, "and didn't wake up until this morning. Something happened last night but it didn't wake me up. Does that make any sense?"

The others appeared to be deliberating about the situation. For a few moments there was silence until Hal spoke up.

"Honey, do you think he's getting sick?" Hal directed his question towards Lois.

"You know, it's possible," Lois nodded, "though I've never heard of such weird symptoms. Do you have any more, Dewey?"

"No," he said quickly, looking down at his hands, "well, actually I have been having some water come out of my hands." He shook his hands and a few small droplets fell out of the palms.

"Oh, well that's nothing, sweetie," Lois told him, "if you wake up all wet again honey we'll take you to the hospital."

"Okay," Dewey shrugged before dismissing himself from the table. He really lost his appetite after that discussion

* * *

It had begun to get dark and Dewey's eyes began watering.

_Great_, he thought, _it's traveled from my hands to my eyes_.

He continued working on his homework but soon found it difficult to see. Water was building up in his eyes and clouding his vision.

"What is going on?" he mumbled frustratedly, walking over to the bathroom. He grabbed one of the towels and held it to his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Moments later, Hal entered the bathroom. He was about to tell Dewey to get out when he noticed Dewey's head in a towel.

"Oh, honey," Hal went over and knelt down next to his son, "it's okay to cry. Strange things happen all the time but I have to admit, this might be one of the strangest!"

"Dad, I'm not crying," Dewey pulled the towel down and looked towards Hal, "I just have the water coming out of my eyes, that's all."

"It's okay to admit you're sad, Dewey," Hal went on, "I would be sad too if I thought I had an irreversible, fatal disease that onset suddenly with no signs of disappearing anytime soon."

"That's not it at all," Dewey insisted, "it's just hard to see. It's getting on my nerves."

"Yes, Dewey, I've cried before, and I'll admit I have found it hard to navigate. But don't you worry, son, we'll find a way to get you seeing again!"

Dewey rolled his eyes, getting up and heading towards his bedroom. It was a bit early to go to sleep, but he couldn't do much in the meantime anyway.

He flopped himself on the bed and suddenly realized it might get wet again. Rolling off the bed, he stumbled towards the bathroom and tried grabbing several towels to line his side of the bed with. When he found a few, he walked back and threw them on the bed in a messy fashion, then jumped on.

After arranging himself comfortably, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with these strange symptoms another day.


	2. The Hospital Visit

It happened again. Only this time Dewey didn't have to worry about ruining his bed.

_Good thing I put towels here_, he thought. Sighing, he grabbed the towels and put them into the hamper, heading towards the bathroom to grab extra ones.

_Does this mean I have to go to the hospital?_

"Dewey, are you alright today?" Lois asked, entering the room. She noticed the bed was empty but frowned at the water puddles on the floor.

"It happened again, didn't it?" she said aloud, looking towards the bathroom door.

"Yes," Dewey said meekly.

"Alright, then, get ready, you're not going to school, you're going to the hospital," Lois announced, much to the disappointment of Dewey.

"But I don't think it's that serious," he whined.

"Dewey, I'm your mother, I make the decisions around here," and with that, Lois left the room.

Malcolm and Reese woke up, getting ready for school themselves.

"Why do we have to go to school when Dewey gets to go somewhere fun?" Reese asked aloud.

"Since when has the hospital been a fun place to visit?" Malcolm inquired.

"Hey, at least they'll be able to talk some sense into you people about Dewey's magical ability," Reese pointed out.

"Yeah, that it doesn't exist," Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be that way," Reese shrugged, "but you'll regret it if you're wrong."

Dewey was able to clean himself off and entered the room, looking for good hospital garb. He was a little bit worried about going to the hospital but kept telling himself it wasn't something serious.

After his brothers left for school, he went to the kitchen and waited for his mom. After she came along, they both left to the car.

When Dewey sat down in the car and buckled up, he looked outside the window and noticed a Moluccan scops owl sitting a tree nearby staring at him.

_I thought owls were active at night_, he thought, _and why is this one staring at me so intently?_

Lois got into the car and started it up, heading out the driveway. The owl didn't take its eyes off of Dewey.

_Maybe he's the cause of all of this?_ Dewey thought, smiling at the ridiculous thought. The two drove away and Dewey kept his eyes on the owl until he couldn't see it anymore.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Lois walked to the front desk and explained the situation to the clerk.

After taking down the information, the clerk sent them to sit down. She estimated that the waiting time would be several hours.

"Several hours," Lois sighed, "I cannot believe that they'll make us wait this long. How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Fine," Dewey said, "now I have no symptoms. Do you think they're actually going to believe me?"

"Of course they will," Lois shrugged it off, "your word is as good as any."

They sat waiting, trying to pass the time away by reading magazines or walking around the lobby.

Eventually a nurse came out and called Dewey's name.

"Finally," he mumbled, heading towards the nurse. His mother followed him and they were led to a small room where the nurse took his vitals.

"Now, could you explain to me exactly what you've been experiencing?" the nurse said.

Dewey explained everything, including his suspicions of his brothers the beginning. While he was waiting, the symptoms returned back to his hands like they did the previous day. He showed them to the nurse who nodded.

"I'll let the doctor know," the nurse got up to leave the room, "she should be by shortly."

"Thank you," Lois told the nurse as the nurse left the room.

"See?" Lois turned to her son, "That wasn't so bad."

"We haven't even gotten the diagnosis yet," Dewey pointed out.

"True," Lois agreed, "but I'm sure if the nurse suspected something bad, she would have told us by now." She tried smiling at her son who ended up frowning instead.

About twenty minutes later, the doctor entered the room.

"Hi there, Dewey," she greeted, holding out her hand, "I'm Dr. Ragen. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess" Dewey replied.

"I've been looking over your symptoms," the doctor started, "and I'd like to do a short physical exam myself before making any conclusions."

She observed Dewey's hand and other parts of his body, seeing if there were any other abnormalities. When she concluded that there was nothing else out of the ordinary, she gave a preliminary diagnosis.

"This appears to be a case of hyperhidrosis," she informed them, "predominantly palmar hyperhidrosis. I would suggest we start out with a prescription of an anticholinergic drug and see how that works."

Dr. Ragen started writing out a prescription for the drug and Lois breathed a sigh of relief.

"So this isn't something life threatening?" Lois asked, putting a hand on Dewey's shoulder.

"Oh not at all," Dr. Regen shook her head, "it's quite a common condition. It refers to people who sweat too much. It's an annoyance, but it's not fatal. This will last you about a month and if it doesn't make a difference, come back again so we can assess your condition."

Dewey nodded, taking the paper and looking at the drug's name. He couldn't believe he would have to be medicated for this, but at least it wasn't something dangerous.

* * *

They went to the pharmacy nearby to get his pills then drove back home. It was too late for Dewey to attend school so he was able to take the rest of the day off at home.

"Now, Dewey," Lois told him, "I want you to spend this time working ahead on homework or projects. Just pretend you're at school, don't just waste this time away."

"Yes, mom," he said, only half listening to what she was saying. As he walked into the house he noticed the same owl was staring at him intently, sitting in the same tree.

_What does that thing want?_ he asked himself. He shook his head, telling himself that he must be imagining things. It would have to go away soon to eat anyways.


	3. The Fields of Galaxa

**A/N: There's gonna be quite a few OC's but they're minor characters and I'll try and keep the focus on the MitM characters :)  
**

* * *

Dewey headed into his bedroom, flopping himself onto his bed.

_There's enough time for a nap before my homework, right? _he tried reasoning with himself, closing his eyes and looking forward to getting some rest.

BAM!

Dewey jolted up, looking around for the source of the noise. Fluttering sounds and hoots came from the window. He looked over and saw the same scops owl trying frantically to get into his room.

Perplexed, Dewey slowly got out of his bed and went over to the window. He jumped when the owl tried to break the window by pecking it madly. It lost its grip and stumbled back, falling on the ground and trying to regain its position. On the ground, the owl tilted its head to the side and stared at Dewey intently.

Dewey opened the window.

"What do you want?" Dewey said, knowing all well that wouldn't work, "Why are you even here?"

The owl blinked. It suddenly started jumping and fluttering its wings madly, making loud hooting and squeaking noises.

"...you're trying to tell me something, aren't you?" Dewey asked. He looked back towards his bedroom and, when he didn't see anyone come in, he went out the window.

The owl stopped its frantic movements and moved towards Dewey who had knelt down to observe it. It called out loudly before twisting its head around, seemingly beckoning to Dewey to follow it.

Dewey shrugged. What has he got to lose?

He got up and started to follow the owl which had flown into a nearby tree when it realized it had apparently convinced the human to follow it. Excited, the owl kept making noises and flapping its wings, leading Dewey into giant, tangled mess of vines near the garage.

Not questioning how those vines appeared there in the first place, Dewey crawled into them and tried following the owl, calling out a couple times to judge the distance between them. After a few moments, he noticed a very small, brightly lit statue on the ground.

Curious, he crawled over to it and picked it up. It was a winged wolverine. The owl hooted in triumph, landing awkwardly on Dewey's outstretched arm. Dewey got one glance at the statue before it completely brightened everything around him.

* * *

Dewey closed his eyes against the brightness. When the brightness decreased, he opened his eyes and they widened.

Instead of being in the backyard, Dewey found himself in a vast field of wheat. It expanded for miles in every direction, the only relief being two large boulders protruding out of the ground, reaching towards the heavens about twenty feet ahead of him.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, standing up.

"Oh, good, I can understand you now!" a voice spoke up. Dewey jumped, looking around for the source.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"I'm right here, silly," he felt a motion on his arm where the owl had settled, "we're the only ones here right now, but-"

"Bah!" Dewey yelled, shaking his arm and falling backwards. The owl flew off awkwardly and shook its wings violently, trying to regain its posture.

"You can talk!" Dewey exclaimed. When the owl reached the ground, it instantly perked up and flew to settle on Dewey's knees.

"And so can you," the owl hooted, "isn't that great? Now that we've got that out of the way, I'll introduce myself. I'm Tusa. Who are you?"

"Dewey," Dewey replied, looking at the owl suspiciously, asking "is this some sort of dream?"

"Oh, not at all, good sir," Tusa puffed up, "this is reality. Welcome to the Fields of Galaxa!"

_Fields of Galaxa? Yeah, this must be a dream,_ Dewey concluded inwardly.

"Who's Galaxa?" he asked, looking around at the surroundings. He hadn't dreamt such a weird, vivid dream for a while. Maybe his new medical condition enables him to dream like this?

"Oh, she's the grand deity of this place," Tusa explained, "she's the one who gave you the ability to create water from your body. She can also give-"

"Wait," Dewey interrupted, "create water from my body?"

"Well, yes," Tusa blinked, "why else do you think you can summon water from your hands? And wake up soaking wet?"

"Well," Dewey started, trying to think of the medical term Dr. Ragen told him, "I was diagnosed with hyperhid...rontis? I don't remember the exact name, but I was given treatment for it earlier today."

"Oh, you don't have a medical condition," Tusa hooted, "let's go see Galaxa and she'll explain everything!"

Tusa flew off of Dewey's arm and started calling out to the great deity. Dewey smiled. What was this Galaxa deity supposed to look like? A giant owl? Although it sounded utterly ridiculous, Dewey figured he may as well enjoy this while it lasted.

Suddenly the ground began to shake below him. He jumped, looking around to see the source.

"Here comes Galaxa!" Tusa hooted excitedly, flapping her wings spastically.

"Where?" Dewey questioned.

"From underground!" Tusa replied.

_Underground?_ Dewey looked down, hoping that whatever would emerge wouldn't ram right into him.

Suddenly the ground cracked a few feet in front of him and a small figure burst out of the ground, jumping up several feet into the air. When it landed, it shook the dirt off of its body and looked up at Dewey.

"Ah, greetings, young alien," the figure dipped its head towards Dewey, "I am Galaxa, the deity of this planet."

"Um..." Dewey started, analyzing this newcomer. _This looks like a woleverine. Why would a "deity" be so small?_

"I give creatures on this planet the ability to control the elements," Galaxa said, "water, fire, rock...things like that, you know?"

"Okay," Dewey nodded meekly, only half paying attention. _And why a wolverine? I haven't thought about those animals for a while._

"I gave you the ability to summon water because it's the most popular one," Galaxa bent down to observe Dewey more closely, "what did you think of it?"

"Thanks?" Dewey replied awkwardly. _This certainly felt like a dream, but something about it seems...off._

_Should I trust them?_ he asked himself, _oh, what the heck? What do I have to lose?_

"Well, actually" Dewey began, trying to recover quickly, "at first when I woke up soaking wet I thought it was a prank done by my brothers. When I found out it wasn't them I was taken to the hospital and diagnosed with hyperhidrontis...or something like that. I don't know what to think because I thought this was all just sweat, not water. But this is great though. I can go back to my mom and tell her its just magic given to me by a wolverine and that the doctor is actually wrong."

"Isn't it great?" Galaxa attempted to smile, "so, do you like it or not?"

"I can't say," Dewey said, "I haven't done anything with it...except almost ruining my bed."

"Ah," Galaxa said, "well, here, let me improve the magic."

Galaxa bent down and large, bat-like wings shot out of her back. She slammed the wings down and flew upward, batting the wings and hovering eye-to-eye with Dewey. She breathed out towards Dewey and a bright string of light encompassed Dewey's body, growing smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared. Sparkles shone all around him as a light formed at his feet and crawled up his body, giving him the magical ability.

When it went away, Dewey found himself standing there awkwardly, not sure of what to do next.

"Use your imagination to create water droplets in front of you," Tusa suggested, "small ones, don't want to do anything dangerous."

Dewey nodded. He looked ahead and promptly held out his hands, imagining a small cloud pouring water down on them. Seconds later, water appeared in the atmosphere in the form of droplets from an invisible cloud and fell into Dewey's hands.

Dewey stood there stunned, letting the water overflow into his hands. Next, he imagined the water gathering together to form large water balls suspended in the air. A second later, the water did just that, adding more water from the atmosphere to make larger water balls.

He let the water balls drop to the ground and then looked down, imagining a large water spout raising him into the air. When he was lifted up, he flung out his arms to balance on the water. It lifted him higher and higher until he thought of a slide of fast running water in front of him.

The slide appeared and dropped steeply down to the ground. Carefully, he stepped out onto the slide and looked down. He knelt down and pushed himself down the water slide.

He quickly slid down the slide and when he reached the bottom, he plopped on the ground hard.

The water dissipated into the atmosphere. Pleased with himself, Dewey smiled and looked at the other two creatures there.

"This is pretty cool!" he admitted, perplexed when he saw stunned looks on their faces.

"What?" Dewey asked. _Now what did I do wrong?_

"You have...quite the imagination, young alien," Galaxa praised him, "I think you should train more with this magic."

"Yes," Tusa agreed, flapping her wings wildly, "that was awesome!"

"Thanks," Dewey grinned.

"Great, I'm done here," Galaxa said, "see you another day!"

With that, she disappeared in a flash of light. Dewey stared blankly at the ground.

"Now what?" he asked the owl several moments later. _What will my imagine conjure up next?_

"Well, we could always just wander around the field," Tusa suggested, eyeing his arm like a tree branch "and may I use your arm?"

Dewey held out his arm and let the owl land on it. "Why did Galaxa call me an alien?"

"Because there are no other creatures on this planet that are from your species," Tusa explained, "what do you call yourself?"

"A human," Dewey said.

"Interesting," Tusa looked him up and down.

Suddenly a small seed dropped from the top of one of the rocks onto the ground. It burrowed itself into the ground and, moments later, it sprouted. Within a few seconds, it started growing and became a full-sized tree. A variety of fruits started appearing on all the branches, nearly occupying all the space on the tree.

"Where did that come from?" Dewey asked.

"Who knows?" Tusa shrugged, "Weird stuff happens all the time here. I'm sure they're good. If you eat those kinds of things."

Dewey walked to the tree and grabbed an apples, taking a bite out of it.

"This is really good," he said, grabbing several more and shoving them into his pockets.

"You should probably head back to your home planet now," Tusa said, "wouldn't want to worry your alien parents, now would we?"

Dewey groaned. "But I don't want to go back now, I haven't seen anything here."

"You can come back anytime," Tusa informed him, gesturing towards his pocket, "earlier you had a statue of Galaxa. Do you still have it?"

"Yes," Dewey nodded, remembering that he unconsciously put it into his pocket soon after they arrived at the Fields.

"Just hold that statue and call upon Galaxa and she'll teleport you here," Tusa said, "and anyone that's holding onto you."

"Okay," Dewey sighed. A bright light shone in front of him and he closed his eyes, waiting to go back to earth.

* * *

When the brightness disappeared, he opened his eyes, expecting to be in bed.

_What a weird dream_, he shook his head.

His eyes widened. Instead of being in bed, he was standing in the tangled vines in the backyard.

He felt around his pockets and noticed that the apples were still in them.

_Is this still part of his dream?_

He heard his mom yelling out his name and proceeded to move out of the vines. The yelling got louder and louder and he finally reached the end of the tangled mass.

Lois startled when she noticed Dewey coming out of the vines. _Why was he in the backyard instead of doing his homework in his room?_

"Dewey!" Lois yelled, catching sight of him, "Why are you hiding in those vines? It's almost time for dinner."

"Um," Dewey started, pulling out one of his apples, "I was just gathering fruits."

_Gathering fruits?_ he asked himself, _what kind of excuse what that?_

Lois was taken aback. "You were picking fruits from the neighbors' yards?"

"Of course!" Dewey yelled quickly, "we never have any good fruits in the house." He took a bite out of the apple and quickly walked into the house, avoiding eye contact with his mom.

He quickly went to his bedroom and shut the door, grateful that neither of his brothers was in there at the moment.

_Maybe it wasn't a dream after all_. He pulled out the statue and looked at it, looking around for a safe place to hide it.

_Hopefully this will work tomorrow_, he thought, placing the statue in one of his drawers and heading out to the kitchen.


	4. The Castle

After Dewey had received more magic energy from Galaxa, he had learned to control it a bit more on earth and stopped spontaneously "sweating."

_Guess I don't need the medicine after all_, Dewey thought. Since he felt fine, he didn't have an excuse to stay home so he left the house headed out to school.

Along the way, he decided to take an alternate route and instead hid in a patch of woods near the neighborhood. Once he thought no one was watching him, he pulled out the statue from his pocket. Yesterday after he arrived back in his backyard, the statue had stopped glowing.

But now it was glowing again.

He smiled, closing his eyes and muttering a summon to Galaxa.

* * *

The statue glowed very brightly and filled his vision. When it dimmed, Dewey opened his eyes. He was standing in the widespread fields of Galaxa.

He noticed something in the distance flying towards him.

_Is that the owl?_

"Greetings, sir Dewey," the figure called out, "I'm glad you came back here."

"Hey Tusa," Dewey held out his arm for her to land on, "what's up?"

"We should check out the castle here," Tusa suggested.

Dewey looked around. Nothing but wheat-apart from the two large rocks-were in sight. "What castle?"

"You get there by going in the boulders," Tusa replied, pointing towards the two boulders.

"It's inside those boulders?"

"Oh, no. There's a portal inside a crack in one of those which leads to the castle."

"Oh."

"It's not painful or anything, sir Dewey. Come along."

Dewey cautiously walked towards one of the rocks, looking for a large crack in the side. Both rocks were covered in tiny cracks, making them look relatively unstable.

_They better not fall apart on us_, Dewey shuddered.

When they arrived at the crack, it had a tell-tale sign of being different. A bright light emitted from it, lighting up the foreign designs carved into the rock along the edges of the crack. It was small with just enough room to fit a small owl. Not big enough for Dewey.

"And how is this supposed to work?" Dewey asked.

"Oh, just grab something from inside and you should be instantly transported to the castle," Tusa replied.

"Something? What's in there?"

"It changes every time. Usually it doesn't hurt you."

"...but earlier you said it isn't painful."

"Usually it isn't. But now that we're here we may as well try, right?"

Dewey rolled his eyes as Tusa reached in one of her talons and grabbed...a glowing dead rat.

"Huh," she hooted, "I almost never a living creature in there. I wonder if we can eat it once we're there?"

Dewey reached in and grabbed a dead rat, slightly disgusted by the repulsive scent it gave off.

"Okay, when are we going to get there?"

Like the statue had done earlier, the rats grew increasingly brighter until the two of them found themselves standing before a castle in the midst of an expansive field of wheat.

Dewey gasped. It was exactly what he thought a castle should look like. Tall, full of windows, a drawbridge, towers at every corner...but it ended up being much more magnificent seeing it in real life than seeing them in pictures.

He squinted his eyes to see two creatures pacing back and forth on the roof of the castle. They were both wearing full armor and carrying spears, appearing to be humanoid insects of some sort. Several hawks circled above the castle and Dewey guessed they were guards or lookouts.

Dewey walked towards the castle. When they entered the castle they were immediately greeted by two tigers.

"Ah, hello there," one of them dipped her head towards them, "what business do you have here?"

"Just showing this newcomer around," Tusa replied.

"Ah, a youngster, huh?" the other tiger said, "nice to meet ya. I'm Henry and this is Gloria." He swung his tail towards his fellow tiger. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Dewey," Dewey replied, "and...I'm from somewhere far."

"Somewhere far?" Gloria asked, "How far?"

"Um...very far."

"A few miles? One thousand miles maybe?"

"Try hundreds of thousands."

Gloria blinked. "What?"

"He's from a different planet," Tusa explained.

The two tigers exchanged amused glances. "A different planet, huh?" Gloria, clearly amused, "my son is from another planet too."

"My sister was too," Henry put in, "maybe the three of you can get together sometime?"

"He really is an alien," Tusa said.

"Indeed," Henry chuckled, "you two better get going, don't let us hold you up."

Dewey shrugged and went inside the castle.

"Wasn't that cute?" Gloria asked, "I used to think I was from a different planet when I was younger. Those were fun times."

Henry laughed. "I've never seen any creature here that looks like that thing. Entertaining though. I love the imaginations of cubs."

Dewey walked slowly through the massive room. Tusa informed him it was the throne room, the place where the king and queen resided. Apparently nobody served the king or queen and nobody needed to get permission from them for anything. They served as mediators and coordinators for activities, but didn't act as a normal "king" and "queen," the kind most people think of.

All kinds of creatures walked through the room. A group of bats conversing while hanging down from the ceiling. A couple of humanoid bears swinging weapons at each other, practicing for an upcoming tournament. humanoid frogs and salamanders bathed each other in water they summoned from the atmosphere.

It was definitely a strange place. Dewey was used to animals only talking and interacting like this in movies. He never would have suspected there was actually a place like this in the universe.

And on top of that they each have control over magic. How weird is that?

"There's the queen!" Tusa hooted excitedly. She flapped her wings and pointed towards the queen.

Dewey's eyes widened. This queen was a large generic-looking dragon, covered in almost all black scales. A few white ones were scattered across her body, almost making her look like a walking night sky.

"A dragon queen?" Dewey asked.

"You should go up and talk to her," Tusa suggested, "she's not as mean as she may look."

Dewey hesitated. As neat as it was facing a real life dragon, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance if this happened to be a bad day for the queen.

But she looked happy today. As happy as any dragon can possibly look.

Dewey walked up to the queen and stood about ten feet away. She was in the middle of a conversation with another dragon and he didn't feel right about interrupting it.

When the two dragons finished, the other dragon left and the queen looked curiously over at Dewey.

"Why hello there, young one," she greeted, walking towards him, "don't believe I've ever seen anything that looks like you before. What kind of animal are you?"

"He's an alien," Tusa replied for Dewey, "from a different planet...very far from here. Apparently."

The queen's eyes widened. "Really? How did you get here?"

Dewey shrugged, still a bit intimidated by the large dragon. "Um, well, I'm not entirely sure. I was just...um..."

"A statue of Galaxa infused with magic sent him here," Tusa spoke up, "Galaxa informed me she wanted to see what life on other planets would be like and apparently he was chosen."

"Ah, yes," the dragon nodded, "I remember hearing about that. I thought it was just a rumor. I was joking to all my friends that if an alien did come here, I would take it on as an apprentice."

The queen paused. "Wait a second, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Universe."

"Really? Universe is your name?" Dewey asked, "I'm Dewey."

"Yeah," Universe nodded, "I just think it sounds cool. Not sure what my parents named me or anything. But anyway, would you like to be my apprentice, young Dewey? I would seriously love to have an alien under my wings."

Dewey didn't reply. It seemed like it would be a great honor to be the apprentice to a powerful queen. But what exactly would she expect of him?

"Don't worry," Universe said, as if reading his mind, "I want to show you the ways of magic here. I'm not gonna make you do all that much for me. I can handle most of my responsibilities myself."

"Oh," Dewey said simply.

"So what say you?" Universe grinned, "Care to be my apprentice, alien?"

Dewey shrugged. What has he got to lose?

"Sure, I'll be your apprentice, my queen."

* * *

He would begin training the next day. Universe had told him that it would be better for him to acquaint himself with the rest of the castle and she was leading a training session for the rest of that day.

He and Tusa wandered around the rest of the castle, exploring the guest rooms, the classrooms, the towers, and even the dungeons. He was told that when he starts training with the queen, he could stay in one of the castle's many guest rooms.

"I can't believe the queen took you on so quickly," a giant scorpion commented, closing the door to a guest room after showing it to Dewey, "and just because you're an alien? Heck, I wonder how many other random creatures are going to claim they're aliens now."

"Well, most of the animals here are similar to ones found on earth," Dewey said, "and believe me, I was amazed too. I'm not sure what I've gotten myself into. And especially when my parents find out...well, I'd rather not think about that."

The scorpion gazed at him curiously. "Why? What would they do to you?"

"Well..." Dewey paused, suddenly distracted by a figure racing down the hallway. Tusa and the scorpion turned to watch it too.

"Is he running away from someone?" Dewey asked.

"Nah," the scorpion replied, "looks like someone's just practicing running for army training."

But as it came closer, the figure came to reveal a large humanoid beetle of some sort. It came to a stop when it saw Dewey and the other two looking at it curiously.

"Hi, there!" the beetle said, waving its arms frantically, "You didn't see me, okay?" It raced away suddenly, not daring to look back.

Tusa and the scorpion exchanged glances. "Was that the thief who stole the queen's scepter the other day?" Tusa asked.

"Come to think of it, I think it was," the scorpion said, "well, too late now. Why don't you to continue on your little castle adventure?"

Tusa nodded, looking towards Dewey. "I think we've explored everything, Dewey. It's probably about time you go back to your home planet."

Dewey was still looking out towards the beetle. "Okay."

* * *

Dewey and Tusa left the castle and teleported back to the fields of Galaxa with the two large boulders. Dewey reached into his pocket and pulled out the small wolverine statue.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Dewey said, watching as Tusa flew off his arm and landed on the ground below.

"Yes, sir Dewey," Tusa nodded, "I look forward to it. Though I'm not sure how much we'll be seeing each other if you're going to be training with the queen."

"Oh, yeah," Dewey frowned, "didn't think of that."

"No worries," Tusa lifted off and flew towards the woods, "just get back to your home safely."

"I will!" Dewey promised, beckoning to Galaxa to send him home.


	5. Francis Visits

Francis decided to stop by unexpectedly for a visit.

It had been a while since the family had seen the oldest son or his wife, so they made sure to welcome them the best way they possibly could.

After dinner, Francis wanted to spend some time with his younger brothers. Dewey declined, claiming he had some homework to do.

"Are you sure your homework is more important than hanging out with your big brother?" Francis had asked him.

"Francis, you're supposed to be a good role model," Dewey informed him.

"I know," Francis said, "but when I have ever been a good role model to you?"

Dewey paused. "Good point."

Still, Dewey left his three older brothers and headed off to his room to grab his statue. He had had an exam that day at school so he was unable to miss it. He knew he wouldn't have much time to train with Universe today, but he knew he should go even for just a couple of hours. The dragon queen would certainly be wondering where he was at.

Dewey grabbed the statue from his top dresser drawer and went out the bedroom window to the backyard. He headed towards the back where Tusa had taken him the very first time they had met. When he felt he was safely hidden, he called upon Galaxa to take him to her fields.

* * *

He promptly went to the castle after he arrived at the fields. Universe had questioned him why he hadn't come earlier, but didn't rescind her previous offer.

"That's fine," she shrugged it off, "today I can show you the places where I'll train you. And hopefully tomorrow we can begin a bit more formal training. It's a good thing you weren't here earlier, actually. There was this massive riot in the castle and you look so fragile I was afraid you would have been trampled over."

_So an exam can really be a blessing in disguise_ Dewey thought. Still, Dewey wasn't a fan of being called fragile but certainly wouldn't argue about it with his powerful mentor.

"These are my living quarters," the queen said when they arrived at a large room, "we don't train here but if you happen to be in the castle and need to find me, this is one place I'll probably be." On one wall there was a large window, almost reaching to the ceiling. In one corner there was a large pile of feathers and hay, presumably to serve as a bed, and all around the rest of the room lay weapons and shields.

"Do you know how to use all these weapons?" Dewey asked, eyeing a large flail in particular.

"Oh no," the queen shook her head, "I just like the way they look. Great decorations, you know?"

They moved on towards a large enclosed arena near the back of the castle. Dewey had seen the closed doors the other day with Tusa but they had been locked, apparently due to maintenance issues.

"There was a...well, accident the other day," Universe said, "which is why these doors are closed. But it's fun being the queen because I have the power to open them."

She walked up to the doors and tried to open them but to no avail. Frowning, she tried pushing them in, hoping brute force alone would work.

She sighed. "Well, maybe being queen doesn't give that perk. But you wouldn't train in there for quite a while, anyway, so let's move on."

Dewey suppressed a chuckle. He was very curious to see what was behind those doors, but didn't dare try and open them himself. But what if there's beginner's luck? Or maybe even alien's luck?

"Young Dewey are you coming?" Universe called out, already heading towards their next destination. Dewey took one last glance at the door before following the dragon queen.

They explored the dungeons for a little while, the queen informing him on all the types of punishments they offer at the castle and why he should avoid doing anything stupid. She also showed him the roof of the castle where dragons and other large flyers take off during training exercises. In the future, when Dewey earned Universe's trust, he would be able to ride on her back and explore the town and surrounding area from a dragon's eye view.

"Really?" Dewey asked excitedly.

"Well, yes," Universe blinked, "I can't have an apprentice of mine not bond with me in that way. That would be preposterous. Of course, you're also the right size. Imagine if you were a rhinocerous or elephant, that might be difficult. But you're puny and fragile so it should work out fine."

"I'm really not that fragile," Dewey said, "you should see what my brothers do to me."

"If you sprout scales, wear armor, and grow three times your size, I will agree. Until then, you are Young Fragile Puny Dewey. Do not argue with me," the queen grinned the best way she could and led him inside the castle once more.

"It's getting late," she told him, "go back home. Tomorrow we'll do something that's actually exciting."

"Sounds good to me," Dewey smiled and waved goodbye. As he headed back to the meadows, he looked around for Tusa. He didn't spot her but it was too late to look around for the owl. He arrived at the meadows and headed back to Earth.

* * *

When he arrived back, it was sunset. Crawling out of his secret place, he entered the backyard and was greeted by a confused brother.

"Dewey," Francis frowned, "what were you doing in the backyard? And hidden like that?"

"Um..." Dewey racked his brain for excuses. He was sure anything would go with his laid back brother, but for some reason felt the need to come up with something good.

"Well, I was-"

"Dewey, were you picking fruits from the neighbor's yards again?" his mother called out. Francis turned around to face Lois.

"Picking fruits?" he asked.

"Not this time," Dewey answered to his mom, "I was exploring the backyard for a research project I have to do."

_Research project? What kind of excuse was that?_ Dewey thought, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay," Lois shrugged, realizing he was up to something else but didn't want to fight it today, "let me know if you need any help on it."

"I will," Dewey said aloud as his mother went back to the house. Francis turned around.

"Dewey, what are holding in your hand?" Francis asked.

Dewey looked down. He was still holding the statue in his hands.

"Well," Dewey began, "it's...a small statue I found...back there." He pointed back to the place he emerged from. He debated whether he should tell his brother about the fields or not. On the one hand, Francis had the potential to keep it a secret and join Dewey, both of them training with magic together. On the other hand, Francis also had the potential to "be a good role model" or "be more mature" than he used to be and could easily disprove of Dewey's actions.

"A small statue?" Francis perked up, "Cool, could I see it?"

Dewey shrugged and handed it over to Francis.

"That's a weird design," Francis commented, "a winged wolverine. It is supposed to be a mythical creature of some sort?"

"Who knows?" Dewey answered carefully, "I just...thought it looked cool."

"Are you doing a research paper on mythical animals?" Francis asked, looking at the statue more closely.

"Exactly," Dewey answered quickly, "yes, we're supposed to find some work of art that represents a mythical animal." Dewey thought about continuing but decided he didn't want to expand on his lie.

Right before Francis handed the statue back to Dewey, the statue began to glow.

Francis's eyes widened. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Dewey glanced at the statue nervously. "How should I know? That's kind of weird, why don't we just throw-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a bright light filled his vision. When it dimmed, Francis was gone, along with the statue.

Dewey froze. What is he going to do now?


	6. Francis the Alien

Chapter 6: Francis the Alien

"Where am I?"

Francis was standing in the Fields of Galaxa, looking around at the vast amounts of wheat which extended for miles in every direction. The two large boulders nearby caught his attention and he started walking towards them.

As he approached, the ground started to rumble, causing him to start. He instinctively headed towards the rocks, hoping to find purchase on the rough surface so he could steady himself amid the vibrations rolling from underground.

A small winged wolverine burst from the ground in front of Francis, showering him with tiny rocks. Francis looked down at the small statue in his hand and looked back up, noticing the resemblance immediately.

"This statue must be you," Francis said, wondering what the heck had gotten into him. He was sure he hadn't eaten or drank anything unusual, so how was he having _this_ strange illusion?

"The name's Galaxa," the wolverine said, bowing her head slightly as she landed on the ground in front of his feet, "and you are in my sacred fields."

"Oh," Francis replied simply, looking around and hoping to find a way out of this strange place. He knew the simple answer to this would be a dream, but it felt oddly real, much more so than an average dream he had at night.

"What is your name?" the deity asked.

"Francis."

"Do you know a Dewey? You look like you are from the same species as him."

Francis nodded.

"So you've decided to come visit this place for yourself, then?"

"I guess," Francis replied, telling Galaxa about how he caught Dewey with the statue and how it started glowing unexpectedly.

"Ah. Well, now that you're here, would you like to learn more about this place?"

Francis shrugged. Clearly this was just some weird dream—which hopefully wouldn't become a nightmare—so he may as well just go with it. Usually when he woke up he would immediately forget what happened in his dreams so there was probably nothing to lose if he learned about this place a bit more.

Because there was really nothing beyond the fields of wheat, the deity showed Francis how to access the special portal to the castle from within the rocks. This time the object that facilitated the teleportation was a green flower, a much better alternative to the dead rat Tusa and Dewey had found their first time.

"You'll be teleported to the castle with this flower. Once you're there, find some random creature and ask it to show you around. If it doesn't want to, just look for someone else."

"Okay," Francis said, wondering how this dream could get any weirder.

A bright light encompassed Francis' body as he was teleported to the castle.

When he opened his eyes, he was immediately greeted by a strange looking owl.

"Hello there," it said, cocking its head to one side, "is that you, Dewey? You look…taller. And a bit…different."

"No, I'm his brother, Francis," Francis replied, eyeing the owl suspiciously, "how do you know my brother?"

"I showed him around this place and brought him to this world," the owl replied, "the name's Tusa, by the way."

"Okay, Tusa," Francis said, looking out towards the castle, "why would you bring Dewey here?"

"He was chosen by our deity Galaxa. Have you met her already?"

Francis nodded, only half paying attention to the owl. Dewey the chosen one? That sounded about right. He always was the lucky one. And his destiny was to live rich and happy, so why not add something special like being a chosen alien to the mix?

"Right," Francis said quickly, "so why don't you show me the castle?"

_Or better yet, why don't you show me a way out of this place so I can get back to earth and don't go insane?_ He added silently.

Tusa nodded and started flying towards the castle, Francis slowly following her, anticipating what he would encounter beyond the stony walls.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth, Dewey paced back and forth along the side of the garage, trying not to panic as he thought about ways to get Francis back to earth.

Or at least come up with excuses for Francis's sudden departure, though his family probably wouldn't be too worried about their oldest son. He was an adult, after all, and had been living away from them for many years at this point.

"Dewey? Francis?" he heard his mother's voice coming from the house, "dinner's ready, come in."

Filled with dread, Dewey headed inside and took his usual place at the table.

As Lois placed the dinner on the table, she looked around with a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Francis?"

"Oh, he should be coming," Dewey replied, silently adding, _eventually_.

"I thought he was just outside with you?"

"He was. But then he told me he had to leave to do something. Didn't tell me what. Because nobody ever tells me anything," he sighed.

Lois merely nodded and finished setting up the dinner. They all ate as usual and when they finished, Francis still hadn't come back.

Piama rolled her eyes, saying, "I hope he hasn't gotten himself into trouble doing something stupid this time."

"Oh, don't worry about that, he probably has," said Lois.

Dewey nodded slightly, causing Lois to give him a suspicious look. "You know something that you aren't telling us, don't you Dewey?"

Dewey avoided eye contact with his mother, instead fixing his gaze on the few morsels of food still left on his plate. "No," he lied, but he knew that she would easily see right through that fib.

"Well, if he does do something really stupid and gets in trouble or gets killed, and you could have prevented it by telling us something about it, I will blame you," Lois said.

Dewey shrugged. "Okay."

He got up and left to his room, leaving a confused family behind. He had hoped that Francis would have come back by now.

_Please be safe, Francis. You're the only brother I actually like._

With that, he started doing his homework to take his mind off the matter, pretending he was working on his mythical animals project.


End file.
